Sweet Battle
by AraArahime
Summary: Elesis dares Rena x Raven and Ciel x Ara to do a couple's battle to see who is more romantic than the other. But, there are more surprises to come after the battle... Content: There is a shout out to Lunarxxx!
1. A Sweet Date and a Battle?

**Whaaa! I'm back again! It's time for me to write another story.** _ **This is a sequel to my first story. You will get an insight on Ciel and Ara dating. :D**_ **But this story will be completely in Ciel's point of view.**

Sweet Battle

Characters/Classes:

-Elsword: Infinity Sword

-Aisha: Dimension Witch

-Rena: Night Watcher

-Raven: Blade Master

-Eve: Code Battle Seraph

-Chung: Deadly Chaser

-Ara: Yama Raja

-Elesis: Blazing Heart

-Add: Mastermind

-Lu: Noblesse

-Ciel: Dreadlord

 _It hasn't been very long since Ara Haan and I started dating. I made an announcement to the entire El gang that we were dating. They were going to find out sooner or later anyways but I feel a little bad because the girls are teasing my poor girlfriend A LOT. The guys tease me a lot, too. But they stopped eventually because, well, I am the Lord of Terror and no one wants their head shot off by me._

I was out eating breakfast with Ara at a Café. I sipped my green tea as I watched her stuff herself with a ton of bagels, pancakes, eggs, and strawberries. _How can a cute girl like her eat so much food?_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, a waiter came up to our table and gave me the cupcake I ordered. I took a small bite and saw Ara staring at me.

"Can I have some?" she asked with her eyes gleaming.

"Sure," I replied and her face beamed with delight. I took a bite of the cupcake, leaned in and kissed her. I let go of the kiss and watched as her face flushed a bright shade of red. "How was it?" I smiled.

"I-it was sweet," she stammered. Tch. She looks so adorable when she blushes… "I think I will order one…"

"Ahh, don't you want some more of mine? The cupcake is pretty big and you've eaten a lot already."

"It's alright. I think we should leave now…the people around us are staring…"

"Alright, let's go leave then." I got up, paid the bill, and left a small tip on the table. I took Ara's hand and we left.

We walked out of the café and entered a grassy, green meadow. I sat down on the grass and watched as Ara ran around like a little kid. _Cute. She's so hyper and watching her gives me motivation and a reason to live…_ I saw her sit down on the grass and thought something was wrong. I walked over to see her talking to a fluffy, white bunny. "Shhh…" she whispered. "Bunnies can be shy." She moved a little closer to me, offering to let me pet the small creature. I smiled, as a warm feeling flowed throughout my body. She let the little bunny go and watched as it hopped away. I sat down, and she sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and watched the bunny as well. _I feel so safe having her in my arms…I don't want to let go…I don't want another guy touching her…_

Ara quickly fell asleep in my arms and I closed my eyes as well. Not long after that, a ball was hurled our way. It landed in front of Ara and I quickly shot my arm out to block the ball from hurting her. I turned around quickly to see it was Raven and Rena.

"Oops, my bad, Ciel," Raven apologized. Rena quickly followed behind him and scolded him.

"Don't be so reckless, Raven! You could've hurt Ciel…and ARA!"

"Oh my, Ciel, what are you doing out here with your little sleeping lamb?" Raven teased.

"We just stopped by after eating breakfast at the café," I replied cautiously.

"You let her fall asleep?" Raven asked.

"That's so cute," Rena said as she quickly snapped a picture of us.

"Cut it out, guys," I replied angrily as I felt myself turning pink. Suddenly, Ara woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, my little ray of sunshine."

"Good morning…what is Rena and Raven doing here?" she asked groggily.

"Uh…beats me."

"Hi Rena and Raven," Ara said as she sat up and waved.

"Hello there, sweetie. How was your nice little nap, sleeping on Ciel's lap?" Rena teased.

"Wha…?" Ara asked, clearly confused.

"Never mind…this little girl can't even take any hints…" Raven replied, clearly disappointed of her reaction.

"But I am awake now!" she pouted.

"Oh hey guys, Elesis just dared us to play a couple's game. She said if we don't play it then she's going to get Aisha to freeze us…Oh gosh they're not playing fair. Aisha is also the judge," Rena announced.

Raven laughed and Ara pouted. Rena smirked at me and I told her "Bring it on, elf!"

"Alright…"she continued. "The first challenge is to 'Have the guys flatter the girl with people watching and judging.' Um…okay. Who is watching?"

"IT WILL BE US, OF COURSE!" yelled Aisha, who came out of nowhere and pointed at Elsword, Eve, Chung, Elesis, Lu, and Add. "We will be the judges. Alright, Elsword, choose the team to go first!"

"Heh, let's have Raven go first. He and Rena have been dating for a long time now. Set an example for Ciel," Elsword replied.

"Alright! Raven, you're up!" Aisha winked.

Raven walked onto the stage that appeared out of nowhere, with Rena following along. "Rena, you are the most beautiful elf I've ever met in my entire life and I love you so much. You are perfect in every way, from your hair to your feet. You are my angel, and I don't know what I could do without you in my life." Then, Rena turned a shade of pink, giggled, and kissed him, making him blush as well.

"Thank you, thank you," said Aisha. "Guys, what do you think, and give them a score." Aisha and the rest of the gang chattered amongst themselves and decided with a score. "Okay Raven, Elsword would like to give you a 10 because he said 'It was so romantic. I'd never thought of that.' Eve gave you a 4 because 'He didn't mention anything about her personality and it's just the looks.' Ouch on that criticism…Chung gave you an 8 because 'I agree with Eve but it was still romantic.' Elesis gave you a 10 because 'That was so cute!' Lu gave you a 10 because 'I just want to.' Lu, you need to pay attention more… and Add gave a 0 because 'I don't care about stupid lovey-dovey stuff.' Aisha winked and formed a heart with her fingers. That averages as….7! Great job, Raven! Next, we have Ciel!"

I walked onto stage with Ara and held both of her hands gently, having her face me. "Ara, you are the most beautiful and most adorable girl ever…you're energetic and have the energy of a little child. But that is what I love the most about you. You are always so optimistic and willing to lend a hand. I love your smile, and everything about you, and I really love how you make me smile, too. You make me so happy that I even forget my own problems." I pulled the blushing girl into a hug and continued on. "You're such a sweet girl; sweeter than candy, and I am glad to have met you. You are and always will be the love of my life. Looking at you gives me motivation to live on. I love you, Ara Haan."

"I love you too, Ciel," she whispered quietly. Aisha and the gang had a little discussion and then she turned around with a peace sign and stuck out her tongue while winking.

"Ciel, they have all given you 10's. They loved what you said to her. But Add gave nothing because he does not care about love. Congratulations, you are the winner of the first round. There are more rounds to be continued… 1-0!" Aisha commented. "Next round, we will have the girls do the flattering. Rena will go first to show Ara how it's done."

"Raven, you are the best guy ever. You are definitely a keeper, as the winds have told me…nature has told me this, too…you're too amazing. You've endured many things, and you took long enough to confess to me. But that doesn't matter, I'll love you always. You are my knight in shining armor…saving me all the time. You've worked hard. Sweetheart, that's why I want to tell you that I will reward you…with anything you could possibly want from me," Rena said as she smiled.

"Oh Rena, stop it. You're getting too far," Aisha complained. The other judges didn't wait and huddled again. "They gave you all 10's for the…ahaha...even Add gave a 10 this time. Ara, you're next!"

My girlfriend turned to me, smiling and blushing. "Ciel, I know I'm very spoiled…but thank you so much for going through all those hard times…just to do that for me…I know I haven't done as much for you, but the only thing I know how to do is love you. I'm really happy when you're happy and I really love seeing that. Umm…I'll try my best to be more useful in the future!"

"Ahh-" Aisha started, but I silenced her by raising my arm. I looked down at Ara and smiled at her. I placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted it.

"Ara, you're already useful to me. You make me happy and you love me…that really means a lot," I told her.

"Really?" she asked while blushing. I nodded and she pulled my tie and kissed my cheek, which caused me to turn pink.

"AHEM LOVEBIRDS," Aisha exclaimed. "The judges also gave 10's to Ara but Add doesn't care and gave 0. That means the point goes to Rena and Raven!"

"Stop, stop, stop, people…I think that's enough for today. I'm getting so emotional with romance overflow," Elesis said.

"But it was getting started!" Elsword pouted. After that, he received a hard punch from Aisha.

"Enough is enough!" she scolded while sticking her tongue out at him.

Afterwards, the El gang left the area and the magical stage disappeared. Ara and I walked after them, savoring each precious moment. Suddenly, Ara spoke up. "Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Can you carry me? I'm tired…"

"You're tired already?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," I said and picked her up bridal style. I was surprised that she was actually light! I smiled at her as her face flushed a bright red. "It's what you wanted right?"

"Mmm," she responded. And we continued our way back to the base, just like this…

 **Yeah! I'm done with this sequel. I might make a part 2 for this story though. I really love the Ciel x Ara ship. I read something on Lunarxxx's page about continuing the Ciel x Ara Fanfiction. There's not a lot of Ciel x Ara fanfictions so I decided to help out a bit. I'm really dedicated to the ship. Lunarxxx, if you are reading this, thank you for inspiring me! Mine is not as good as yours but I will try my best!**


	2. The Way to a Glorious Vacation

**Hey guys! I am back with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Now it is not in anyone's point of view.**

Ciel and Ara continued running strange errands for Lu. (If you don't understand this part, go read my first story.) However, it got to the point where they were so curious that they just had to ask Lu what was going on.

On one fine day, Ciel decided to confront his master. "Lu, why are you asking me to get me such strange things that you would never ask for?"

"I-it's for something…" she replied while flushing a shade of pink. Ciel looked at her suspiciously.

"Bullets, fresh fish, gold, and silver…but you always ask for sweets…do you care to explain?" he asked.

"FINE! FINE! I-it…was for Chung…you see I have been hanging out with him a lot and wanted to give him some gifts," Lu admitted.

Ciel plastered a satisfied smirk on his face. "You're at the level now, huh?"

"Yeah…well I can't bear to see my servant going out with another girl…it makes me jealous that I don't have a lover!" she said.

Ciel pet Lu's head. "Don't worry…you'll never be alone." With those words, he was off to go to his girlfriend's room. When he arrived at her room, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ara's voice sang out cheerfully. Ciel entered the room and blushed at the sight of his girlfriend. She wore her hair in pigtails and wore a pale yellow sundress. Immediately, he rushed over and poked her cheek.

"You're looking adorable today, sunshine," Ciel smiled.

Ara blushed. "And you are looking as handsome as ever yourself! Oh…and I have to tell you something…"

Ciel's eyes widened, almost in fear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just…Rena booked four reservations at a beach resort and wanted to invite us. So do you want to go with us? It's going to be her, Raven, me, and you," she said.

"Of course I'm going! I haven't seen you in a swimsuit yet-" and he was cut off there by a light slap from Ara.

"You pervert!" she glared.

"Alright, I was joking there. I'd love to spend a vacation with you," he smiled.

"And that means we better start packing now! We're departing in 2 days!" she shrieked.

"Oh my…QUICK GET YOUR SUITCASE OUT! I'LL GO PACK MINE AND I'LL COME BACK LATER!" Ciel shouted and scampered back to his room.

Within two hours, they finished packing and decided to rest. Rena suddenly came into Ara's room since the door was open, and saw the suitcase. "Ciel's coming, too, right?"

"Yes."

"Woohoo! We can finally have a couple's vacation!" Rena exclaimed.

Both couples waited for two more days, and it was time to go on their vacation. On that day, the El gang came to say goodbye and see them off.

"Have fun! Don't do anything weird to the ladies, guys," Elsword said.

Aisha winked. "Ara and Rena don't let other men lay their hands on you." She looked briefly at Ciel and Raven. "You two, you better do a good job at protecting your girlfriends or else I will kill you when you guys come back."

The rest of the gang wished them well, and they were off to their glorious vacation ahead of them.

 **You guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter XD**


	3. Lovebirds at the Resort

_Ara's Point of View:_

 _I am so glad to go on a vacation with Ciel, Rena, and Raven! We can finally relax and we don't have to do any missions. On behalf of that, it's all thanks to Rena! Apparently, we are going to a beach resort on Elrios's Crystal Island. I'm so excited! I was tired from all the packing…we are staying there for a week, apparently._

We were all sitting in the same row in the airplane. Ciel dozed off, his head slightly leaning on my shoulder. This is the first time I've seen him sleeping…and his sleeping face is pretty cute… Rena and Raven were also awake, taking selfies on a camera. " _Attention all passengers, please buckle your seatbelts. The plane is coming to a landing on Elrios's Crystal Island. Thank you for riding with us and we hope you have an excellent time,"_ said the speaker. Rena looked over at me and smiled.

"We're here, Rena!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, we're going to have so much fun!" she gushed.

"Rena, you better save some room on that camera so we can take pictures of the scenery, too. Yes, I know you're beautiful too, but that camera is for our vacation purpose this week," Raven teased. Rena looked away, pretending to be mad, causing Raven to become baffled. "I'm so sorry-" and he was shut up with a kiss. Rena giggled as she watched him turn tomato red.

I gently poked Ciel's cheek. "Ciel, we're here now."

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up properly. "Oh what…oh yeah okay." He looked at me with his eyes widened and blushed. "I am so sorry for sleeping on you, Ara."

"No, no, it's okay!" I reassured him. Moments later, we stepped off the plane. The moment I stepped off, a heat wave hit me and I started sweating. "Oh my goodness! It's so hot here!" All I saw here was sand…and more sand…

Rena looked around then grabbed my arm. "We better hurry up and catch the bus to our resort!" Raven and Ciel rolled their eyes and walked behind us, doing some men talk. Later, we found our bus and started our trip to the beach resort. I sat at a window seat and looked outside for interesting things. After many twists and turns on the road, I saw a part of the crystal-like turquoise ocean.

I grabbed Ciel's arm. "Look Ciel! The ocean is so beautiful!"

He leaned over and looked at the ocean, too. "Yes, it's very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He smiled at me. Instantly, I felt myself blushing and unable to speak.

 _Ciel's Point of View:_

 _Truly, I meant everything I just said to my now blushing girlfriend. The turquoise ocean was beautiful indeed, but in my eyes, Ara is the most beautiful thing in the world._

The bus came to a sudden halt, and in front of us was a majestic building, sitting right in front of the beach. I looked over at Ara, who was gaping at the building. Immediately, we hopped out of the bus, took our luggage out of the trunk and admired the building. Rena took out a camera and attached it to a selfie stick. We moved away from the building a bit in order to capture the entire thing in our picture. Our little group posed at the camera and the picture was taken. Rena showed the picture to all of us. "It's fascinating, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ara nodded.

We walked into the building, which had a roof, no walls, and a bunch of couches and tables for the new guests. We sat down with our luggage, and instantly, a maid came to the table and served us drinks. "There is some alcohol in these, but there isn't a lot so you don't need to worry." Then she walked away. I looked at Ara.

"Ara, are you of drinking age?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm 20," she said.

"Ohoho~ you are the youngest child here, Ara," teased Rena.

"Just be careful with the drink, okay?" I reminded her as she nodded. We all started drinking the drinks, which we all thought were incredibly delicious. Suddenly, a man walked up to us and welcomed us to the Elrios Crystal Island beach resort. He gave Raven and I separate room keys and gave us all red wristbands that we were required to wear the entire time we were here. We finished drinking and started off to our hotel building, which was building 7. There were only 7 buildings here. I held onto the luggage and held Ara's hand as she snapped a bunch of selfies of us on our way to the hotel.

"Enjoying the walk, I see," Raven smirked at me.

"Yep…and why are you leaving your lady to walk alone?" I asked him. His eyes widened and instantly got back to Rena's side.

We arrived in building 7, and checked in with the advisor sitting at the front. Then, we took the elevator to the third floor, which was where our building was located. "By the way, I booked us ocean view rooms," Rena stated.

"Aww, you're amazing, Rena! Thank you!" Ara said as she hugged the elf.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Just make sure to enjoy yourself and have fun!" she said.

We took a couple minutes to find our rooms, which were in the same hall and right in front of each other! The rooms were on each side of the wall, so we would have easy access to each others' rooms. Raven and I unlocked both of the doors. "Well Rena, looks like we're going to stay in the same room for an entire week," Raven smirked. Rena smiled at him and then looked at me.

"You better not do anything to your little innocent girlfriend, Ciel," she teased.

"Don't worry, I won't," I replied as I looked over at Ara. She seemed satisfied and was already in the room. She ran to the glass sliding door, and stepped onto the balcony.

"OH MY GOODNESS, CIEL! WE GOT A PERFECT OCEAN VIEW ROOM! WE CAN SEE THE RESTAURANT, THE TWO POOLS AND THE OCEAN!" Ara squealed.

I chuckled. "That's great then."

"Ahaha, we can hear you Ara," Rena giggled. The balconies were separated by walls so we couldn't see each other. For the next couple minutes, I heard nothing from Rena and Raven's room. I walked back inside to close and lock our door.

"Ciel! Let's take a picture on the balcony!" Ara shouted.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I went back outside on the balcony with her. She adjusted her phone on her selfie stick and pulled me closer. She smiled at the camera and so did I. But at the last minute, I kissed her cheek and she snapped the picture. She got a perfect shot of the ocean, pool, the restaurant, and me kissing her cheek. She laughed and looked up at me. She looks so adorable when she's happy... I couldn't resist anymore, so I pulled her into a hug and locked her lips with mine.

 **Wooo! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter, you will get to read in Rena and Raven's point of view! :3**


	4. Food and Debates

**I am so hyped up to write so I wanted to start adding these chapters in as quickly as possible. As I have promised in the previous chapter, you will get to read in Rena and Raven's point of view.**

 _Rena's Point of View:_

 _I went outside to look at the ocean view room with Raven. I was quite satisfied of the room I booked for us. I was a little disappointed that there were walls separating us with Ciel and Ara. Now I can't see what they're doing. All I heard was some laughter, a phone snapping a picture, and silence. But I still sensed the couple outside on the balcony. Raven and I headed inside…_

I opened my suitcase and told Raven that I was going to take my stuff out and put them in the closet. He wasn't unpacking, but was instead laying on one of the beds (there were two beds).

"Honey, I don't think that will be necessary. We're only staying here for a week and it'll be a lot of work for you to pack up again at the end of the week. If you need something, just open the suitcase and get it out," Raven told me.

"Well alright, I'll do that then. But my clothes will get wrinkled!" I complained.

"You still look beautiful no matter what, Rena, so don't worry," he reassured me.

"Aww, any you're just as sweet as you always are," I blushed and got onto Raven's bed and kissed him.

Raven smirked and commented on my position. "I don't like you being on top of me…" At that, I blushed as he grabbed my arms and flipped me over so that I was now under him. He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss…KNOCK KNOCK.

"Rena! Ciel and I are heading to the main buffet! I'm hungry! Do you want to come with us?" I heard Ara's voice.

"Alright! Give me a minute and I'll be right out!" I shouted back.

"Okay!" she shouted.

Raven groaned. "She completely killed my moment…"

"It's alright," I told him as I caressed his cheek. "We should go out for food, too." He nodded a little reluctantly but eventually gave in. I secretly took my camera and put it in my purse. I opened the door to see Ciel and Ara staring out at the open space at the sunset, while holding hands. I smirked, and quickly snapped a picture of them in that position. They turned around, flustered, especially Ara.

"Hey! That was really sneaky!" she pouted.

"I bet you wouldn't want that to happen to you, right? Especially if you are kissing Raven," Ciel scolded.

"Hey, shut up, Ciel," Raven said as he punched him in the arm.

"You wanna go bro?" Ciel reacted.

"Cut it out, you two!" I chimed in. "This is a vacation and we should be enjoying it and having fun!" I looked sternly at Raven. "Raven, if I see that behavior one more time, I'm not going to kiss you for the rest of the week."

 _Raven's Point of View_

"Yes, ma'am," I replied as I gave in to Rena's order. The last thing on my mind was getting her angry. I sent Ciel an apologetic look. The two girls walked on ahead while taking selfies as we two men walked behind them. "Ciel, that was pretty uncool of me."

"Just forget it," he replied with his hands in his pockets.

"So, what did you do on the balcony with Ara?" I asked him in a teasing voice.

Ciel blushed and looked away. "I took pictures with her."

"Anddddd?" I continued pressing him to tell me.

"Whatever else I did with her is my business, not yours," he said coolly.

I glared at him. That guy can be a little too mature sometimes and it bothers me a bit. Well I guess it can't be helped since he is Lu's butler. I looked ahead as I saw Rena and Ara chattering amongst them excitedly. The main buffet was coming into view from our long walk there. I walked in between the girls and casually placed an arm around each girl's shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

"We're taking pictures, Raven," Rena said casually as she took a selfie of the three of us. I suddenly felt a deadly aura from behind me.

"Raven…do you mind taking your filthy hands off of my girlfriend before I destroy you?" Ciel said in a pissed-off tone.

"Oops, I am so sorry," I remarked sarcastically as I took my arm off of Ara's shoulder. Ara stopped walking and went back with Ciel.

"Are you alright, Ara? I'm pretty sure that Raven is a pedophile so make sure to steer clear from him. You are an innocent child that shouldn't get corrupted by a man like him," I heard Ciel ask Ara.

"I'm alright, Ciel. He was only there to take a picture," she replied.

I continued walking with my arm slung around Rena's shoulder as she continued taking selfies, along with Ciel and Ara.

We finally arrived at the buffet, and got seated by a kind servant. He asked us to order our drinks then we started to go get our food. I got a big plate and filled it with hamburgers, fries, and tomatoes. When I got back to the table, everyone was already back with their food. Rena got a plate of salad and some chicken. She's watching her weight, as usual, I assumed. Ciel had a plate of steak and a dinner roll with a butter chip. What surprised me most was Ara's plate. She had pasta, egg rolls, fried rice, fries, salad, and a dinner roll. I was surprised that little girl could eat that much.

"Woah, Ciel, watch your girlfriend. She got so much food!" I told him.

"It's okay she has enhanced metabolism and she skipped lunch so let her eat whatever she wants," Ciel replied.

Ara was busy eating a spoon of fried rice when Rena snapped a picture of her eating. She showed the picture to Ciel, who chuckled. "She looks so adorable," he commented.

"Wait until I get more pictures," she said while laughing. "Raven."

"Yes?"

"Take a picture with me!"

"Alright," I said as a posed in the camera. Rena had food in her mouth, which made one of her cheeks look puffed up like a chipmunk's. I poked her cheek "Cute."

She blushed and swallowed her food. "I almost spat that out, Raven!" I laughed.

We continued eating for some time, then walked back to our rooms, debating what we should do that night.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be working on the next one very soon!**


	5. A Side Never Seen of Ciel

_Ciel's Point of View:_

 _We were walking home to our rooms, debating what we should do tonight. The big topic was swimming or hanging out at the mini bars and watching a show. We couldn't decide what to do, so we agreed to go swimming in the pools in front of our hotel building. We arrived back into our rooms…_

I picked out a pair of dark blue swimming trunks and quickly changed in the bathroom. Ara had her swimsuit ready to put on. She went in the bathroom to change next and I patiently waited outside. About a minute later, she stepped out of the bathroom in a white bikini with light orange ribbons adorning it. I felt myself turning pink as I stared at her. I think I was having a small nosebleed, too… "Ara…you look beautiful…" I told her.

She blushed and shifted a bit, rather uncomfortably. "Thank you, Ciel. But the top is a little tight." She moved the strap around a little bit, which made her large breasts bounce a bit. Now I really felt the nosebleed coming.

"A-Ara, please stop," I pleaded.

"Are you okay, Ciel?" she asked me worriedly.

"Yeah," I responded while looking away. When I wasn't looking, she took a tissue, sat down next to me and wiped my nose.

"You're okay now, right?" she asked. I turned to look at her and I couldn't help it but stare at her like an idiot. In the end, I couldn't do anything but kiss her thank you.

"Let's get going, Ara. But before that…I can't allow any other guys seeing you walk around with that much skin showing." I put a light orange beach cover-up sweater on her. "That's better."

She blushed. "Why don't you want to let anyone see me?"

I smiled. "It's because your body is only mine to look at. I don't want any other guys getting near my adorable girlfriend, now, do I? Now let's get going." I put the key on a chain around my wrist and grabbed Ara's hands immediately before she could say anything else. When we got outside, Rena and Raven also came outside. Seemingly, Raven also had the same idea that I did. He also made Rena wear a beach cover-up.

 _Ara's Point of View_

 _I thought it was a bit strange that Ciel made me wear a cover-up but I learned he was only being protective and I appreciate that he is looking out for me._

On the way to the pools in front of our hotel building, Rena took selfies of all four of us. Once we arrived at the luxurious pool, Rena and I took off our cover-ups. The boys took off their hoodies, revealing their toned abs. Instantly, Raven took the camera from Rena.

"Alright, you two girls. Stay right there and I'll take a picture of you both," he said. Ciel stood behind him, seeming to agree with the idea. Rena and I stood together and smiled at the camera. SNAP. "Oh boy, this one is nice, ladies." He approached us to show the picture.

"Your turn for a boys picture!" Rena called out. Ciel and Raven stood, backs facing each other, and Rena took a shot. "Cool!"

Afterwards, we went into the pool, splashing about and laughing.

 _Back to Ciel's Point of View:_

After some splashing, Rena told us we should take "couple's selfies." Right at that time, Ara suggested that I give her a piggy-back ride to get a good selfie of both of us. I allowed her, and she quickly clung her arms around my neck, along with her breasts rubbing against my back… Ara got her waterproof camera out and snapped several pictures of us.

 _Rena's Point of View:_

 _I took many selfies with Raven in various poses. Kissing, bridal style, casual, and much more…_

I looked over at Ciel and Ara, a satisfied smirk on my face. I looked over at Raven, who had the exactly same expression on his face. I could tell it was because the expression on Ciel's face when he felt Ara's breasts rubbing against his back. I felt like laughing out loud since I'm actually getting to see "Pervert Ciel."

 _Raven's Point of View:_

 _I was watching Ciel and Ara along with Rena… Well who the hell does he think he is calling me a pedophile when he's enjoying the feeling of Ara on his back? He's more perverted than I thought!_

 _No one's Point of View:_

 _The four of them swam for a little longer, and later went back to their hotel rooms when it started getting dark._

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter with a "Pervert Ciel." That's a side of him you usually don't get to see ;D Plus this is the first chapter where you get to see everyone's point of view!**_


	6. Sweet Bliss

**Aaaaghhh. I'm sorry if this story is too long guys! ;~; I keep getting too excited to keep on going with the chapters… Enjoyyyyyy.**

 _Back in the El gang's base…_

Elesis was walking back and forth in the living room. Elsword suddenly came up. "Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

"I wonder how the four of them are doing out right now," she replied.

"They're probably just busy settling in. I know Rena well enough. She would text in any moment when she's at ease," he reassured her.

"I hope so," Elesis said, still a bit reluctant.

 _Back to the Vacation in Ara's Point of View:_

 _We just returned from the pool and are now settling back in our hotel room…_

I needed to shower to cleanse myself from the smell of chlorine. "Ciel, I'm going to be in the shower!"

"Alright, I'll go after you," he replied. I went to my suitcase and took out a white, flowy top with an orange ribbon at the collar and a pair of black shorts with blue, golden, and red butterfly designs on the left side. Then I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped and stepped into the shower, careful not to slip. I examined all of the shampoos and body wash containers that they provided for us. After some time, I finished showering, put on my clothes, and dried my hair. After I stepped out, Ciel was already there waiting to get inside. He smiled at me then went to take his shower. I put my bikini on a hanger and hung it on a chair outside on the balcony and put my elbows on the railing. I listened to the soft crash of the waves and the sound of music coming from another part of the beach resort. It was nighttime and I was surprised at how hot it was. I was expecting the temperature to cool down. Moments later, Ciel joined me on the balcony, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, which caused me to blush. Luckily, it was dark so he couldn't see me blushing.

"Do you want to go out for a little exploring?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied cheerfully. I thought it was a good opportunity to know this resort a little better and spend some alone time with Ciel. I took my phone and selfie stick with me and opened the door to get out. Then, Ciel handed me an extra key to our room. "When did you get this?"

"When you were showering," he responded. I attached the key to a string and wrapped it around my wrist.

"We're going out!" I announced to Rena and Raven's door. I heard no response so I assumed they were already asleep. Ciel held my hand and we started our walk out of the building, using the stairs instead of the elevator. Once we got outside, the heat wave hit us again, but this time, it was slightly cooler.

"Ara, they're playing music out in front of the main buffet. Do you want to head over there?" Ciel asked.

"Sure," I replied. We walked past another pool with a Jacuzzi, and a mini bar. "Ciel! We should stop by here sometime this week! They have so many nice palm trees too!"

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. We arrived at the place in front of the main buffet. It was an open stage and a show was going on.

"OOOH! They're having a show right now!" I exclaimed. There were dancers in colorful costumes and men cross-dressing. I thought that was pretty funny and imagined Ciel doing that. I imagined Ciel in a maid dress and started giggling to myself.

"Is something the matter?" Ciel asked me with an arched eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No." Ciel found us two cushioned seats. I noticed that the seats and tables were scattered around like a cafe.

"I'll be right back so stay here, Ara," he said.

"Okay," I responded, my eyes glued to the stage. After several minutes, Ciel returned with two strawberry-pineapple smoothies. Quickly, my attention was drawn away from the stage because of the sweet aroma of the drinks. Ciel gave me one of the smoothies.

"I ordered one with alcohol for me and a non-alcoholic one for you," he told me.

"What!" I responded.

"I don't want you getting drunk," he winked. I looked away and started sipping my smoothie. It was delicious. I could taste the fresh, cold scent of pineapple. Supposedly, that flavor was stronger than the strawberry.

Ciel dragged his seat closer to mine and put his arms around my shoulder. We stayed like that, sipping our smoothies and watching the show for another hour or so. By the time the show ended, we had finished our smoothies. "This smoothie is so sweet! Too bad Rena and Raven couldn't taste it." I said.

"Yeah, but they can get it next time…and besides, you're sweeter than the smoothie itself," he replied as he leaned over to kiss me. We shared a sweet, blissful kiss, and got up to leave. I was surprised that the people didn't get up to go sleep but they stayed up drinking and partying. "Shall we get going, milady?" He held his arm out and I gratefully took it.

 _We continued on like this until we got back into our room. We changed our clothes and went to sleep. There were two beds, and the AC was getting me cold, so Ciel allowed me to sleep with him. I felt so safe and warm sleeping in his loving arms…_

 **Woo! Finally finished with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the sweet alone time between Ciel x Ara! I will be working on the next chapter! *^***


	7. Adventure-packed Morning

_Rena's Point of View_

 _I just woke up, along with Raven. We sat outside on the balcony staring at the ocean in silence, taking in every moment. It was 8 AM and I still haven't heard from Ciel and Ara. So I decided to go wake them up so we could get breakfast at the grill in front of our hotel building._

"I'm going to tell Ciel and Ara to wake up, so I'll be right back!" I announced to Raven.

"Okay, hun," he replied. I opened the door, took one step and knocked on the door in front of me.

"Good morning guys! Are you awake yet?" I asked. A couple seconds later, Ciel opened the door with a pissed-off look on his face.

His expression softened. "Oh, it's you. Good morning."

"Is Ara awake yet?" I asked.

"No, but you can try waking her up," he responded with a smirk. With his permission, I walked into the room to find Ara rolled up as a sushi in the blanket.

I shook her gently. "Ara, wake up~ we're going to get breakfast!"

"I'm tired…" she groaned.

"Fine, be that way! I'll get you up by force if I have to!" I shouted. I pulled the blanket off of her but she clung onto the bed stubbornly. I tried pulling her legs but she still clung onto the bed and kicked me. I swear, that little girl can get a little too stubborn sometimes! I looked over at Ciel. "Get her to wake up, will you? She's going to miss today's activities!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed. He went over to Ara and tickled her. She yelped and shot out of bed quickly.

"What's going on?!" she asked in alarm and looked around. "Oh, good morning Ciel and Rena!"

Ciel and I laughed. "You silly girl, we were trying to wake you up for breakfast!"

"Oh…I'm hungry!" she answered.

"Get dressed," I told her.

"Oh, right…and you need to dress up too, Rena. You came here in a night gown," Ara giggled. I blushed and laughed awkwardly, returning to my room.

"So how did it go?" Raven greeted me.

"She's so stubborn….anyways, I need to change my clothes then we can go!" I replied.

"Okay, my angel," he responded. I smiled at him and bent down in my suitcase to choose my outfit for the day. I picked out a white tank top with double straps and a flowing, light green skirt. I dressed quickly and tied my hair into a bun. I turned around to see Raven blushing. "You…you look beautiful…"

"Thank you, sweetie," I told him. He was wearing a black and white t-shirt with black shorts. I walked outside with Raven and waited for Ciel and Ara to come out. After several minutes, they came out. Ara wore her hair in pigtails and wore a white dress with criss-crossed straps and an orange ribbon tied around her waist. Ciel wore a white collared button up shirt and dark blue shorts that faded out to light blue. "So we're all ready, and we have everything we need?"

"Yes!" Raven, Ciel, and Ara shouted in unison.

"I even got my camera!" Ara exclaimed. I smiled at her.

"We're good to go for the day! Let's go eat!" I shouted. I walked on ahead with my phone out, ready to snap beautiful pictures of our first full day on Elrios's Crystal Island. Ara tagged along with me, and we did silly poses on our way to the grill. Finally, we arrived at the grill.

 _Raven's Point of View:_

"Whoa," I marveled at the grill. I walked up the steps and discovered that it was an open buffet. "Every place here is a buffet! This is awesome!" We all grabbed plates and got our food quickly and dashed back to an empty table with four seats. I returned with the special omelet and a cup of something called "cactus juice." Rena returned with a plate of honeydew, watermelon, and sliced banana. Ciel returned with a plate of bacon and eggs. I just stared at Ara again in disbelief. I just couldn't believe that little girl. She returned with **TWO** plates. One of her plates was filled with pancakes with maple syrup on top, bacon, eggs, and a piece of toast. On her other plate was a banana, some honeydew, watermelon, oranges, grapes, and strawberries. She even brought back _orange soda_ for breakfast. "Ciel! Your girlfriend is going a little cuckoo!"

Ciel groaned. "It doesn't matter what she eats until she feels full. Pay attention to your own girlfriend, will you?"

"It's fine, Raven. Let the child eat what she wants. She has enhanced metabolism anyways…do you mind sharing some omelet?" Rena asked.

"Not at all," I said as I fed her a piece of omelet. "How is it?"

"This is amazing! I'm going to go get my own!" she exclaimed as she ran off to the omelet station. Moments later, she returned with an omelet and started digging in. I watched as Ara fed Ciel a piece of honeydew melon.

"Do you like it? This is my favorite thing here! It's perfect!" Ara gushed.

"Yeah, I like it. It has a good amount of sweetness," he replied. Ara smiled and he pet her head. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look at Rena.

"It's getting kind of hot here, so do you want to go for a swim after this or book an activity?" she asked.

"Of course, we can do whatever you want…and besides…it's hot here because of you," I answered her with a wink. I watched her with a satisfied smile as she slowly began turning tomato red. I turned to look at Ciel and Ara who were staring at me like idiots. They're not really idiots, but you know what I mean. They were taking selfies of themselves eating food. "Hey you two lovebirds, Rena and I are going to go for a swim or book for an activity right now, so catch you later!" I stood up, took Rena's hand and dragged her along with me.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rena asked as she smiled at me.

"I remembered seeing people riding jet skis out on the beach yesterday when we arrived. Do you want to try that?" I offered.

"Sure!" she replied. Then, we walked off the stairs of the resort and stepped onto the sand. "Ugh! I don't want to destroy my brand new white high heels!"

"I got you covered, don't worry," I replied as I picked her up bridal style.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said. I carried her all the way to the Jet Ski area and asked to rent a jet ski. I paid for the rent and picked out a sleek black jet ski.

 _Rena's Point of View:_

Raven put me down and I took off my high heels and put them on a random lounge chair. Raven climbed onto the jet ski, waiting for he to get on behind him. I got onto the vehicle, sat down and wrapped my arms around his mid-section, feeling his hard toned abs. He got the vehicle started, and I got scared that I might fall off so I clung onto him even tighter, which only caused my breasts to rub against his back. "Aaah, you're clinging a little too tight, aren't you?" Raven teased.

"I don't want to fall off!" I yelled.

"I won't let you," he answered. He skid through the waves, causing a pleasant mist of sea water to fly up around us, cooling our skin. "Take pictures," he told me. I quickly obeyed and took a couple of selfies of us in action and some pictures of the beautiful scenery around us. We haven't gotten far when he suddenly stopped the motor. I was about to ask when he turned around, lifted me into the air and dropped me into the seat in front of him. "I'll let you drive now so you don't fall off. Don't worry about me, I won't fall off."

I looked at him a little reluctantly, "Alright, thanks… now how do I work this thing?" I quickly pressed some random buttons and started going off at a very high speed, making water fly up around us everywhere. Raven yelled in surprise and held onto my waist. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" I yelled.

"I thought you didn't know how to use this thing!" Raven pouted.

"Now I do! I learn pretty quickly!" I shouted in return. We rode around the waves for about another half hour and decided to return the jet ski. I kind of wished that Ciel and Ara could've joined us. It was pretty fun. I put my high heels back on, and Raven carried me back to the resort and allowed me to walk on my own. "I wonder what Ciel and Ara are up to."

"I agree with you, too," Raven said.

 **Woo! This chapter is finally done and I hoped you enjoy this chapter all in Rena and Raven's view! Don't worry, there's still more for Ciel x Ara! 3 ;D**


	8. Huge Appetite

**This chapter is taking place the same time as Raven and Rena were at the beach.**

 _Ciel's Point of View:_

 _Raven and Rena just left us to do who knows what. Ara and I have just finished eating our breakfast and we are now deciding what to do._

"I feel like we are missing something," Ara muttered.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, I promised Elesis and the rest of the gang that I would send them photos and text them," she replied.

I smiled. "That's very considerate of you keeping up to date but you should leave the pictures as a surprise."

She frowned at me. "I want to send pictures! They're probably worried or very curious now!"

"Look Ara," I said as I lifted her chin with my finger. "You're on vacation, and vacations are for relaxing. You shouldn't be worrying about anything while you're here. Save the pictures."

"Can we buy souvenirs for them?" she asked.

"Sure, but you should save that for when we head out to town tomorrow," I said. We finally got up and started our way out of the grill. I looked around but there was no sight of Raven or Rena in the pools.

"I wonder where they are," Ara said.

"We'll find them later. Do you want to go around for a walk? It can help you digest all the food you just ate and you can build up another appetite for lunch," I teased her. She blushed a little bit but eventually accepted the offer. We walked around the resort again, but this time, we walked in a different route than last time.

"Whew! It's so humid here!" Ara complained as she wiped her forehead with her arm. She looked up at me. "Can we go to the lobby and ask for those drinks they gave us when we first arrived?"

"Sure, but just don't get drunk so early in the morning," I chuckled.

She glared at me. "What are you talking about? I never got drunk!"

"I'm joking," I replied. We made our way back to the lobby and asked for the drinks. We sat down across from each other. Ara took out her phone and told me to smile, so I did. She snapped a picture of me and laughed.

"Your hair looks golden in here!" she said as she showed me the picture. My hair was bleached white as I slowly started progressing as a demon, and I had a streak of blue hair as well. "What else are we going to do now? I just finished drinking."

"Do you want to go for a swim? Or do you want to go walk on the beach?" I suggested.

"The beach!" she shouted.

"Let's go," I beckoned her to follow me. We started our very long walk from the lobby all the way out to the beach. If I calculated correctly, we took about 5 minutes to get there.

"I'm tired," Ara protested as she leaned over on me.

"What the heck happened to you? You're usually hyper," I said.

"It's so hot here…" she answered.

"I know it's hot here but you have to deal with it! Don't you think all of the people out here feel the same way?" I scolded her. I think I went a little too far…I stopped when I saw her frowning at me. _Oh great, now she's going to be mad at me…_

"If you're not tired then go on without me!" she glared.

"I'm sorry, Ara," I apologized.

She ignored me and shot off like a rocket when she saw a merchant with a collection of glass, crystal bead bracelets. "Hello, ma'am! These bracelets are very nice! How much are you selling these for?"

"Hello to you too, miss. I'm selling these bracelets for 20,000 ED. They're made of real crystals found here on Elrios's Crystal Island," the merchant replied.

Ara finally looked over at me. "Ciel! Can I buy one?"

"Sure, buy as many as you want," I said.

"Yay!" she screamed as she gave me a tight teddy bear hug. I couldn't breathe and she let go to go pick out the bracelets. "A green one for Rena, a red one for Elesis, a purple one for Aisha, a light blue one for Eve, and an orange one for me!"

"That will total as 100,000 ED, miss," the merchant announced. I took my wallet out and paid for all of the bracelets. "Would you like a bag to put those in?" Ara nodded as the merchant put the bracelets into the bag. "Please come again!"

"Thank you!" Ara said and we walked off. "Thanks for buying these, Ciel!" she gushed as she reached up to kiss my cheek.

"You're very welcome," I chuckled. I was amused of how similar she was acting to a little kid. "Oh, it's almost lunch time. Do you want to go eat at the buffet near the pool we saw last night?"

"Yeah!" Ara shouted as she jumped onto my back. So I ended up giving her a piggy back ride all the way to the buffet. It was pretty funny and she reminded me a little bit of Lu. I used to give Lu piggy back rides all the time, except she was a lot smaller and lighter than Ara. Ara was still light, but she wasn't kid sized like Lu. We finally arrived at the buffet. Ara handed me the bag with the bracelets. "Put these in your pocket, please."

"Alright, go get your food. We'll meet back over here," I pointed to a random table on a platform with railings closest to the pool. The pool also had a waterfall effect so it wasn't hard to find.

 _Ara's Point of View_

I scampered off into the buffet, picking out my food. I took a large plate and filled it with pasta, fries, spicy chicken quesadillas, chow mein, lettuce, tortilla chips, and salsa. I also took a cup and filled it with the orange soda I found this morning at the grill. I got a fork and returned to the table to eat, and Ciel was already waiting there. His eyes widened at the sight of all the food I picked. "Child," he gaped.

"What?" I asked. He picked out soup, a plate of salad, and bread rolls with butter. I sat down and started eating.

"You picked out twice as much food as yesterday, I feel so sure of it," he chuckled.

I grinned. "Don't worry! I'll get dessert today, too! I skipped yesterday."

"Oh, brother," Ciel groaned. We started eating our food. I ate about half of my plate when Ciel called out my name. "Ara, try this soup. It's good." He scooped a spoonful of soup, blew on it, and fed me. "What do you think?"

"IT'S GOOD!" I exclaimed.

"You think everything is good," he teased.

"No, you're bad," I grinned. He stared at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I'm bad after all I did for you?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Noo! I was joking!" I giggled. "Ciel~ have I been a bad girl?"

He blushed at the question. "No, you're a very good girl." He smiled and reached over the table to pet my head. I smiled back at him. _I'm so strange. I find pleasure whenever someone pets my head, especially Ciel. It makes me feel like I did something good. The heck, I sound like an animal or something…_ Before I knew it, I had finished all of my food.

"Ciel! I'm going to go get dessert!" I announced.

"Alright, I'm coming with you, too," he replied. He stood up and followed me to get dessert. I took a plate and filled it completely with honeydew slices, cantaloupe pieces, pineapple, strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, oranges, kiwis, grapes, and two bananas and handed the plate over to my boyfriend who was gawking at me.

"You can take this back to the table and start eating. We're sharing, okay?" I told him. With that, he walked back to the table with the plate of fruit. I picked up another plate and filled it with little pieces of chocolate, jell-o, cookies, small pieces of cake, and two scoops of green tea ice-cream. I arrived back at the table to see Ciel eating some fruit. Almost half of the plate was gone… I know the fruit here is irresistible but he ate more than I expected. I opened my mouth to protest but Ciel shoved a piece of honeydew into my mouth, causing me to flush a shade of pink. I finished eating it and Ciel continued feeding me all the different fruits in the plate, gazing at me with his alluring eyes and smile.

"Was that good?" he grinned.

"Mhm," I nodded as I finished chewing a piece of banana.

"You look so adorable when you're eating…" he started. I cut him off there.

"Ciel! We need to eat the ice-cream! I don't want it to melt!" I shouted, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay~," he replied. This time, I scooped up some green tea ice-cream and fed him. His eyes widened. "This flavor is amazing. It's practically perfect."

"Really-" I was cut off as Ciel fed me the ice-cream.

He smirked. "Leave the feeding to me. It's my job."

I blushed. He was right about the ice-cream, but I still wondered why he wanted to feed me.

 _We finished our lunch and left the buffet. We held hands on the way out and walked around for an hour or so in the shade. We returned to our hotel room afterwards._

"We haven't seen Rena or Raven for a while," I said.

"It's fine. We'll see them later eventually. For now, let's take a nap then we'll go swimming, okay?" Ciel offered. He lay on the bed and opened his arms, welcoming me onto the bed with him. I gladly accepted and jumped into his arms. He cuddled me and we dozed off.

 **Ahaha! I love doing these sweet little endings. And I am sorry for mentioning so much food. I was feeling hungry typing this.**


	9. Sunscreen

**LOLLLLLL. I felt so dedicated to writing and now I'm just so tired. Sorry ; - ; I will try harder. I'm just lazy, but I still have lots of ideas. TT^TT I'll make this one short. Maybe. We'll see…**

 _Back to the El Gang…_

"OH COME ON! WE STILL HAVEN'T HEARD FROM THEM YET!" Elesis wailed.

"What are you talking about? Ciel just sent me a photo of Ara sleeping," Aisha giggled. There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Suddenly, Lu and Chung butted in.

"DID YOU SAY CIEL?" Lu asked curiously.

"Yeah! He sent me a picture of Ara sleeping," Aisha replied then she saw black for the next couple hours.

"Tch…Ciel is completely out of it when he is away from me," Lu growled, but then she laughed. "But, I kind of like seeing his new personality as he's growing as a demon."

"That's nice to know," said Chung, who was smiling at Lu. "Let's go." Lu happily took his hand and they walked back to where they came from.

Elesis started laughing. "Those two, really?" Eve suddenly entered the room.

"What is with the ruckus?" the Nasod asked.

"Um, nothing," she replied innocently. Eve looked at Aisha, who had passed out from Lu's attack.

"This place has gone completely crazy. It's a bit sad without Rena around to keep the base under control." Eve implied.

 _Now back to the resort…_

 _Ciel just woke up from his nap with Ara still cuddled in his arms. He decided to take a picture of her and send it off to a member of the El Gang. For some reason, it got sent off to Aisha._

He lie on the bed, staring at Ara. _She has an adorable sleeping face,_ he thought. Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door. He stood up and opened the door to see Raven and Rena standing there in their swimwear.

"Yo, Ciel, we're heading to the pool. But we decided to stop by to check if you were coming with us," Raven said casually.

Rena frowned. "Is Ara not awake again?"

"Yep," Ciel replied. "You two can go on ahead of us."

Rena shook her head. "We haven't been able to hang out with you two for nearly most of the day. I'll do the honors and wake Ara up." Without further ado, she bolted right into the room and shook the sleeping girl. "WAKE UP ARA WE'RE GOING TO GO SWIMMING!"

Ara opened one eye. "Okay…hold on for a minute…"

"We have no time to waste! You know what? I'll pick your swimsuit out for you! Rena-sama to the rescue!" she announced. She bounded over to Ara's suitcase and picked out a black bikini with golden embroideries. "Here, put this on in the bathroom."

"Thanks," Ara answered and took the suit into the bathroom. She changed quickly and got back out. The men reacted quickly. Raven looked away and started whistling while Ciel gawked at his girlfriend in awe. Ara looked away shyly. "Ciel…don't look at me like that…"

"Ara…but you just look…amazing. I can't take my eyes off of you," he replied, flushing a shade of pink.

Rena had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She handed Ciel a bottle of sunscreen. "Ciel, help her out by putting some sunscreen on her back."

With that, Ciel turned even redder, but he didn't refuse. Ara sat there as he rubbed sunscreen on her back carefully, making sure she doesn't get a burn. Afterwards, he let Ara put the rest of the sunscreen on by herself. After that, the 2 couples headed out to the pool for a swim.


	10. Drunken Mystery I

**Back from the break. Ish. I am still in vacation mode. XD**

 _The couples enjoyed their time at Elrios's Crystal Island beach resort. They ate a lot, and swam for hours in the main pool. No one could blame them, the weather was always so sunny and humid. After they finished their 3 hour swim, they headed back to their rooms to shower and dress up for dinner. It was only their second day at the resort and there were still many things to do._

 _Ciel's Point of View_

 _I just finished showering along with Ara. She was dressed up in a flowing, yellow dress with some orange trims. She looked just lovely… and I wore a black button-up shirt and dark blue pants. We met outside with Rena and Raven and headed to our dinner at the grill._

"Nee, nee, Ciel! Since we're eating dinner, that means the grill is set up in restaurant style and not buffet, right?" Ara asked as she hugged my arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Ara. I told you this about 5 times already didn't I?"

"Really?"

"Yes. You just forgot."

Rena giggled. "Ara, the little child." Ara looked over at Rena and made a pouty face. "Don't worry, darling. You're still adorable just the way you are." Ara smiled at her reassurance and Raven looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"Aren't you going to agree with what Rena said?" Raven teased. I just glared at him and turned my head away. _Ara is cute but right now I don't want to give in to Raven._

Ara stopped walking and grabbed my sleeve. "Do you, Ciel?"

I felt myself starting to flush a shade of pink. _When she asks that in a such an adorable way, it's so hard not to answer her. Rena and Raven were still walking up ahead, drowning in their own conversation._ "Yes." I nod and put a finger on her lip to shush her, which only made her blush. "Keep this a secret, okay?" I winked. _What the heck am I doing acting like an idol?"_

"Okay," she agreed and I quickly kissed her on the cheek. I took her hand and we walked silently the rest of the way.

We finally arrived at the grill and got seated at a table made for four. The servers set menus on the table for us to look at. We only looked at it for a bit when they came back with our appetizers. It was shrimp in tomato sauce with some herbs. Then we took our orders afterwards. But I ended up ordering for Ara because she was too busy eating her shrimp. I ordered a steak, and grilled salmon for Ara. Rena ordered clam chowder and Raven decided on a steak as well. The orders came quickly and we devoured the food in a matter of time. Then came the dessert, which everyone was crazy about, including me. There were pieces of kiwi, pineapple, and strawberry on top of mango flavored ice-cream.

"WOW THIS IS SO GOOD. THIS ICE-CREAM IS SO SATISFYING," Ara gushed.

"Yes indeed," Rena agreed.

"Not bad," Raven was surprised.

"I should try making this one day," I started.

"Make it for me!" Ara exclaimed. I chuckled and pet her head. But I wasn't joking about making this dessert though. I would do anything to get that recipe…anything to make her happy.

Rena smiled. "I think we are done with dinner here. Let's go for a walk or something. Get our food to digest, I guess."

"Let's go!" Raven yelled. He took Rena's hand and they stood up to leave. Rena took out her camera and took selfies as Ara and I walked behind them.

"Rena, Raven, wait! I forgot to tell you something!" Ara announced.

"What's the matter, sweetie pie?" Rena asked.

Ara blushed. "U-um, last night, Ciel took me out to the show stage and he ordered this very delicious smoothie. You guys were asleep and I was kind of sad you didn't get to taste it.

Rena did a peace-sign. "Don't worry Ara. Don't be afraid to knock on our door at night. In fact, we weren't asleep last night. We were-"

"Shhh!" Raven warned as he covered Rena's mouth.

"Whoa…I wonder what you two were doing?" I winked at them both, causing their eyes to widen in surprise.

"No, no, no, it's not what you think! And don't get the little child curious!" Raven protested as he pointed at Ara. Ara looked up at me with a confused expression. Her innocence is extremely adorable but sometimes I feel like corrupting it. But I just can't…

"Come on, let's go get our smoothies," I changed the topic.

"Yay!" Ara cheered. We made our way back to the show stage and found seats of four and a glass table. She and Rena sat down and chattered amongst themselves excitedly. I motioned for Raven to come with me and we headed towards the mini bar.

"So what did you order?" Raven asked me.

"Well, one of the baristas recommended the smoothie to me so I just ordered it. To be honest, there were a bunch of alcoholic drinks but I wanted something easy to drink," I replied. "It was a strawberry-pineapple smoothie, too."

"Can you put alcohol in it?"

"Yes. Yesterday I put some in mine but not for Ara."

"Ahaha. You know Ara can drink a little alcohol right?"

"I know that but I don't want her to get drunk late at night. I don't know if she can handle that much alcohol anyways."

"Geez, Ciel, you have an overprotective nature, eh?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't that my job for serving Lu?"

"I meant you're overprotective of your girlfriend. You should give her some freedom. She's not like a tiny baby. She will learn how to be independent, eventually."

"Tch. Whatever," I responded and waved him off. I wouldn't let a thing like that get to me. We ordered our smoothies and made our way back to join the girls. "Here, Ara." I handed her a smoothie with a teensy bit of alcohol.

"Uwaa! Thank you!" she gratefully took the glass and started sipping the sweet drink.

Raven slung his arms around Rena's shoulders casually and started drinking his own smoothie. That idiot actually asked for a ton of alcohol in his smoothie. Rena, Ara, and me had a little bit alcohol so we made sure to not get drunk. After a couple moments, Raven turned drunk. When I mean drunk, completely drunk. He was going nuts. "Oyyy, Renaaaa. I don't remember you having such long ears…or such large… AHAHA." He slapped the chair.

"What the heck Raven?!" Rena shouted, rather angrily.

"Easy, girl. You probably grew more at this resort… we eat so much food hereee," he replied drowsily.

Ara looked a little concerned, too. She gripped the sleeve of my shirt. "Ciel, what happened to him?"

"The idiot ordered a ton of alcohol to be added to his smoothie," I shook my head.

Rena started sniffling. "Raven, how could you… YOU HORRIBLE DRUNKEN BASTARD!" She totally lost it and punched him hard in the stomach.

"Rena! Calm down!" Ara tried to calm the elf down. She even hugged the crying girl, too. "Rena don't cry! You said we were on vacation, remember? That means we all have to get along and be happy!"

"Y-you r-remembered?" Rena stammered.

"Of course I did!" she smiled. "You're wiser than me so I always listen to everything you say."

Rena pet Ara on the head. "You're a good girl." She continued sniffling while I dragged Raven back to his hotel room. I told Ara to return to the room when she wanted to. After what seemed like, forever, I dragged Raven up to the room. I took his key out of his pocket, opened the door, and tossed him onto the bed. Raven was now snoring soundly so I retreated back into my room. I changed into some shorts and hit the hay.

 _Ara's Point of View_

 _Later that night, Rena and I returned to our rooms together. When I got inside, I discovered Ciel was already sleeping. I changed into my nightgown and slipped into bed next to Ciel. For some reason, I had trouble falling asleep. I ended up staring at him…_

All of a sudden, he threw his arm around my waist. "Uh, Ciel, what's wrong?"

"Mmm…" he mumbled. He was just sleeping so I remained quiet the rest of the night and slept. I don't know why but I woke up in the middle of the night. Ciel wasn't there anymore and I quickly became concerned. I sat up in bed and looked around. I searched the bathroom but he wasn't there. I went out onto the balcony and searched, but there was no sign of him. What could he be doing in the middle of the night? I looked for some clues and I found that he had taken his phone too. I instantly texted him _'CIEL WHERE ARE U!?'_ I waited anxiously for his response…

 **This took me days to do. I'm sorry if it's not good. But I hope you still enjoyed it. Finished this chapter on July 11, 2016, which is my birthday! TODAY.**


	11. Drunken Mystery II

**Hiiii! I am finally back with my next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Ara's Point of View_

 _I waited for several minutes and I heard no word from Ciel. Where on earth would he be during the middle of the night? Well, he would be in the resort but where? I thought for a moment, but there was still no response._

I threw on a black jacket, wrapped my room key around my wrist and rushed across to Rena and Raven's room. "RENA! RAVEN!" I pounded on the door. I waited for a moment and heard no response. They could've been sleeping too. But this was a major emergency. I called Rena and Raven but none of them picked up… Where on Earth were all three of them? I headed out of our hotel complex and looked around. I was worried to death. I couldn't find any of them and it was still dark out and no one was awake, except for the partying drunks. I looked everywhere possible. I asked some of the staff members if they have seen a man with bleached white hair with a blue streak, a man with a mechanical Nasod arm, and a beautiful woman with long ankle length hair. They all said no. I returned back to my hotel complex and at that moment, I realized that I didn't even check the beach yet. So I headed on over to the beach and saw three figures sitting on some cots. "Ciel! Rena! Raven!" I yelled.

I approached the figures and it ended up not being who I was looking for. One of them was a woman with her dark green hair tied up in a bun; another was a man with blonde hair, and lastly a man with long, violet hair.

"Oh, miss, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Are you lost?" the woman asked.

"Oh, no, I just mistaken you guys as my friends," I reply cautiously.

"Oh well, have a nice night miss. Hope you find your friends," the man with the violet hair said. Before I left, I described Ciel, Rena, and Raven to them.

The man with the blonde hair answered first. "Oh, I've seen them earlier. They boarded a bus and must've headed out to town or something."

A feeling of hurt struck my heart. Why would they leave without me? I thanked the trio and ran all the way back to my hotel room, crying. I locked the door, ran out to the balcony and sat there crying. I put my phone on the table next to me and slowly dozed off.

 **I'll make sure to keep on publishing a new chapter each week. This chapter was pretty short so sorry! I was still trying to categorize the story into its correct portions.**


	12. NOTE

**Sorry this isn't going to actually be a chapter! This is just a heads up that the next chapter will be the final one! You guys will all be in for a huge surprise so please prepare yourselves! Teehee.**

Arahime: Kekeke

Rena: Ooooh! I know what's going to happen! I was there the entire time. *winks*

Raven and Ciel: Yup.

Ara: Tell me! I don't know what's going on!

Arahime: Sorry, can't tell you.

Ara:….spoilsports…!

 **You can kind of guess what the next chapter is going to be like! Thanks for reading and hope you will enjoy the next chapter!**


	13. Proposal

**I told you guys to be prepared so I hope you guys are!**

 _Ara woke up to the crash of ocean waves. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She suddenly remembered she was still sleeping on the balcony. She looked down and saw a blanket wrapped around her shoulders._

 _Who gave me a blanket?_ Ara thought to herself. She picked up her phone from the table and walked inside to see Ciel sleeping soundly on the bed as if nothing ever happened. The girl gave a sigh of relief as she saw her boyfriend was safe and sound since last night. She suddenly had an urge to poke his cheek. Her hand slowly reached out and she poked him on the cheek, causing him to wake up immediately. That startled her and she jumped back.

"Oh, good morning, Ara," Ciel said.

Immediately, Ara questioned him. "Where were you last night? I was so worried! What were you doing? Why did you leave me? Where did Rena and Raven go? Tell me now!"

Ciel sighed. "You will find out what we were doing eventually." He took out a small box with a couple's ring. "Ara, will you marry me?"

Ara's eyes widened in shock, and she was speechless for a couple seconds. "YES!" she finally responded. Ciel and Ara shared a blissful moment staring into each other's eyes and smiling at each other.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "What's all of the commotion this morning?" Rena's voice was heard. Ara opened the door excitedly.

"Ciel proposed to me!" the excited girl chirped.

The green haired elf smiled. "Congratulations dearie!" She looked at Ciel. "You better be a good husband or else you're going to deal with me." She grinned with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Don't worry, I'll treat her well," the white haired man responded.

 _From that day on, Ciel and Ara were engaged. The couple is finally together!_

 **Hope you enjoyed the little surprise. My next story will be a sequel to this one! You will have an insight on the future of the El gang! Not only that, you will see them in their married lives. Hope you enjoy reading that and this is the end of "Sweet Battle!"**

Ara: Oh…so that's what you three were up to when you left me?

Ciel, Raven, and Rena: Yup. You happy now?

Ara: Yep.

Arahime: Hehe.

Ara: *looks up at Arahime* What?

Arahime: You're going to be a wife…guess what that means?

Ara: *eyes widen* What?

Arahime: Chores.

Ara: NOOOOOOOOO! CIEL DO THE CHORES FOR ME. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!

Ciel: *chuckles* You'll learn to do some in no time.

Ara: *glares at Ciel*

Ciel: FINE! I'LL DO YOUR CHORES, GEEZ!

Ara: YAYYYYYYYY! *hugs Ciel like a koala*


End file.
